


I draw on his skin

by orphan_account



Series: Body Pain(t) [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Body Paint, F/M, Lardo POV, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8423689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lardo draws patterns on Shitty's skin, because she's in love with him and he will never love her back.Sister-ficlet to "I let her draw".





	

I draw on his skin.

When I’m bored, I take his hand and place it in my lap. I take whatever is near – the ballpoint pen behind my ear, highlighters from his study session – and I create patterns. When I’m done, they swirl. Each bend is a feeling I can never tell him; each straight line represents my path drifting further away.

While happy, thin lines fill his skin. Large pieces that incorporate the topic of our slow conversation, or things I know makes him remember his goals. He always comments that he should get my art tattooed on him someday, and I break.

Happiness is often followed by sadness. The only thing that works then is to take his thighs, or his back, and draw bold, thick strokes with a bold, thick marker until his skin is barely visible underneath. I pour the only happiness I have into each line, until I am empty of it but he is filled. When we wake up the next morning, and I see the marks still on him as he trots into the kitchen, the happiness I put into each line has already mingled with his own spirit, and joy comes back to me in a big wave.

If he knew—

If he knew the feelings behind each stroke of my hand, he would regret every word he had said. Every action he had taken in my proximity. If he knew, he would recoil his body, and I would never get to touch it again.

So I keep my feelings hidden. Because I love him

and he will never love me.


End file.
